The invention relates to a kitchen unit for the handling of portions of household garbage at the source, i.e. in the individual households, said kitchen unit being in the form of a box, preferably a module, which fits into a kitchen table.
The invention also relates to the use of said kitchen unit for the handling of portions of household garbage at the source, i.e. in the individual households, whereby with said use the household garbage is divided into two portions.
Out of regard for the environment, it must be seen to be an objective to re-use organic kitchen garbage such as potato peelings, meat leavings and similar materials as fodder, for example for pigs and other domestic or breeding animals. In addition to organic garbage, the sorting at the source also includes paper, glass, cardboard, tin cans and plastic containers.
This makes it necessary for the garbage to be sorted at the source, which will be effective only if said sorting is made as easy as possible, which means that it must take place immediately in the ordinary household kitchens in connection with the preparation of foodstuffs.
Furthermore, the collection must be arranged in such a manner that it is not necessary for the housewife, for example in a multi-story apartment house, to go to a central collection point with even the smallest portion of garbage. This means that the possibility must be established of storing the garbage in the kitchen until a suitable amount of garbage can justify the inconvenience involved in transferring the garbage to the central collection point, in which case said transfer can be expected to take place only once or twice during the course of a week.
With a transfer which takes place only once or twice a week, there is the disadvantage that the organic material which is stored in a kitchen at around 20.degree. C. will begin to putrefy, the result being that it not only becomes unusable, but also that it starts to smell.